Thank You For Giving Me My Girl
by canada14
Summary: Linstead one-shot set after 3x10


**A little one-shot I thought of after seeing the lack of Linstead in the past few episodes. Enjoy!**

 **Also I do not own any of the characters.**

He hated when he overthought things. It was one of the few things he wished he could change, but he had learned to accept it. Even when it was keeping him up all night like it was today or the past few nights for that matter. It didn't matter that no matter how hard he tried to sleep, he just couldn't. He had been getting comments about it at work as well, one coming from none other than the woman who was keeping him up at night.

Everything had been going so great in his life. He had the girl of his dreams, his had his boss's approval for dating said girl. Things were going well.

At least he thought they had been going well. When the lawyer handed Jay Halstead her number, he didn't think twice about ripping it up. No lawyer could compete with his girl. Erin stopped by his place and they talked about how she was maybe a tiny bit jealous. He assured her that the only girl he had eyes for was her.

Then the thing with their boss, Hank Voight, happened and it felt like she started distancing herself from him. He had asked her that night if she wanted to come over and maybe watch the game. He knew that she had a rough day and had been hoping that he could make it better, by making her dinner and letting her relax.

Except she declined, telling him that she had made plans with Hank to talk about the day. He tried suggesting that she come over after, but she just told him that she probably wouldn't get done with Voight until late. He wanted more than anything to tell her that he didn't mind and she could still come over, but he didn't want to seem like the clingy boyfriend type.

If he could even label himself as that. He didn't know where they stood in that sense. Sure they had gone public with whatever they were, but that was about the most that had happened.

He wanted to be able to hold her hand as they walked into intelligence, bring her coffee when she had to go in before him. But she argued that they needed to keep it professional at work and that really meant keep it professional all of the time. She told him that they probably shouldn't spend the night with each other if they had to work the next day.

He couldn't even remember the last time they spent the night together. He thinks it might have been the night the lawyer gave him her card, so a few weeks ago. And it frustrated him so much that he finally had the girl, yet it was like he didn't. There was hardly anymore flirting at work, it felt like sometimes she was avoiding him like the plague.

She walked into the locker room the other day when he was changing to yell at him for doing such shitty paper work. She hadn't even bothered to check him out and that stung. She just pushed the file at him and walked out. It was like he was the one suffering and she was doing just fine not being with him.

Now the thing with Camille happened. He watched her throughout the trial. He saw the tears in her eyes and wanted nothing more than to pull her into a hug and tell her that everything was okay. But once again she turned to Voight, she followed him out of the courtroom without giving him more than a small smile.

Once again, leaving Jay wondering where they stood. He hated that he seemed to be the person she went to when Voight was busy, like he was her second choice. He understood that today she needed to be with Voight, but all of the other times he just didn't get.

XXXXX

Erin Lindsay knew that she had been a shitty girlfriend the past few weeks. She hadn't tried to ignore Jay, Intelligence was just busy and she was trying to work through some things. It hadn't even registered that she hadn't seen Jay outside of work until she looked at the date.

He had asked her to come over quite a few times, but each of those times she was busy. They had been working so hard to solve all of the crimes that had been placed in their hands that they hardly had any free time and the free time that they did have she was spending with Voight. And she felt like a bitch. Here she had this guy who just wanted to spend an evening with her and she kept blowing him off.

She was still wondering how she managed to land a guy like Jay and knew that if she kept what she was doing up, she was going to have to watch him make someone else happy. But she also felt horrible leaving Voight alone. She knew how awful she was feeling, she couldn't even begin to imagine how Voight was feeling.

As she and Voight watched home movies the night after the trial, all she wanted to do was go and be with Jay. However, as much as she wanted to do that, leaving Voight just wasn't an option.

The next day when she got to work, she was greeted by a cup of coffee on her desk and a note telling her to have a good day. Apparently Platt was down a few uniformed officers, so Jay and Ruzek got stuck doing that.

Nothing too exciting happened in Intelligence and Voight let everyone go at five. She ran into Jay as she was leaving and he was heading out of the locker room. She knew that Jay wanted to show everyone she was his, and while she fought it in the beginning, nothing sounded better now. So she grabbed his hand as they walked out together and watched as he looked down then back up at her grinning.

Once the got outside and to her car, she pulled him down so his lips met hers. It was her way of telling him how much she missed him. The kissed lasted a few moments and when he pulled apart she could see the love in his eyes. He placed another kiss on her lips before heading over to his car and telling her he would see her tomorrow.

"Or maybe you could come over?" She said glancing up at him shyly. She didn't know where it was coming from but part of her was afraid that he was going to turn her down like she did to him.

The shyness didn't go unnoticed by Jay and he quickly made his way over to her and kissed her again. "Of course. I'll get Chinese food and be right over okay?"

She smiled at him, "sounds good."

She watched him get into his car and drive away, "I love you," she admitted under her breath. She got into her car and drove to her apartment, placing two beers on the counter before making her way to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

Fifteen minutes later she walked out into the living room wearing one of Jay's sweatshirts and a pair of sweats. That was one of the things Erin loved most about Jay. One time she had tried to get dressed up for him but was so tired that she ended up falling asleep. She was upset about that but Jay told her that he had put out the outfit he wanted to see her in the most. It was one of his t-shirts. He loved her no matter what she wore, even telling her that he preferred when she didn't wear makeup because it meant that she was comfortable around him.

XXXXX

 _She felt someone nudge her and despite wanting to keep her eyes shut she opened them, seeing her boyfriend smiling down at her._

" _How's it going sleepyhead?" He teased._

" _Shit Jay you weren't supposed to get here yet!" She said making her way out of the bed and stumbling over the pile of clothes on the floor. The clothes that she had tried on, trying to surprise her man._

" _What are you talking about Er?"_

 _She sighed defeatedly, "I was going to get all sexy for you."_

 _He pulled her into a hug, "Baby, you're already too damn sexy. I have an idea! Let me pick out the clothes I think you're sexiest in and that way we both win."_

 _She nodded and he went straight to work, looking for something for her to wear._

" _Jay all of my good clothes are on the ground," she said trying not to get too upset. She had pulled out all of her best and he had ignored them._

" _Aha, got it," he said handing her some clothes and winking, "now go change good looking."_

 _She walked into the bathroom and smiled when she realized that he had handed her one of his hoodies and a pair of sweats._

" _Damn," he whistled when she walked out and wrapped her arms around his waist._

" _Thank you" she whispered._

" _Anytime Er."_

XXXXX

He was sitting on her sofa, spreading the food out on the coffee table, beers out in front of him. She ran her hand through his hair as she walked behind him, before finding her way to the couch. They put on a rerun of scrubs and ate their dinner, occasionally stealing a bite from the other person.

After dinner was over, the two continued to watch t.v as Erin curled herself into Jay's body. By nine, Jay decided that he should probably get home since they had work the next morning, but Erin grabbed his hand and led him into her bedroom.

They quickly got ready for bed and soon all of the lights were off. Erin found herself once again curled up in Jay's side.

"Are you awake?" She asked quietly a few minutes later.

"Yeah, what's up?"

She turned to face him, "look I know I'm not any good at expressing how I feel but you should know that I love you. Like I love you so much, it hurts sometimes and it scares me that after a hard case instead of going to Voight, the only person I want to go to is you."

And suddenly it clicked, why she had been so distant. "I love you too Erin. I just want to be there for you, ya know? I love that I'm the person you want to see when you've had a good or bad day and I hope that never changes."

She smiled into his chest, "trust me I don't think it will. I'm pretty sure you're stuck with me now."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," he said, placing a kiss on her lips and drifting to sleep.

XXXXX

The next morning and one very steamy shower later, the duo headed to work. Except today they walked in, hand and hand. Erin laughing at something Jay said and then punching him for being inappropriate. During their lunch break they went to go get food before making out in the care like a couple of teenagers. That evening they went back to Erin's place where they spent the night appreciating each others bodies, promising that they wouldn't ever go that long without having sex again. And the next morning they woke up, feeling better and more refreshed than they had in weeks, because they had each other.

That Sunday Jay joined Erin for dinner with Hank where they shared stories about Camille. Jay appreciated that woman for giving him the chance to have his girl. He told Erin that in the car as they headed back to her place, and she responded by giving him a teary eyed smile and squeezing his hand. When they got into bed that night, he silently thanked Camille for taking Erin in and helping to put her life in the right direction. Because to him, that was the best thing anyone had done for him.


End file.
